Smiles
by MaytheVampire
Summary: 19 years after they graduated from hogwarts Anthony and Angel are happy with their family they always wanted


_Anthony and Angel

The morning sun poked through the bedroom of a very sleepy Anthony Morgan as he rolled out of bed and tried to pry his eyes open. His feet shuffled automatically to the bathroom where he took a short hot shower, his naturally straight hair curling slightly from the moisture, going over to his dresser, he got dressed in his work attire,brushed his teeth and hair and walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed a still sleeping Angel. When she felt his lips on her forehead she smiled you weren t even going to wait for me to make breakfast? she opened her eyes to see his smiling his beautiful half grin down at her. She smiled up at him and sat up as he sat on the edge of the bed. well I can t object to my wife making me breakfast, I doubt George will be mad if I am a few minutes late She leaned over and kissed him he never is, when are George and his family coming over again? Sally and Chance really like playing with Fred and Roxanne and I enjoy Angelina s company Anthony smiled at the thought of his wife wanting to spend time with his employer,Even if they were like brothers by now. Angel pushed the deep purple blankets off of her and walked to the bathroom, She brushed her teeth and her now dark red/black hair. When he was done brushing her hair she looked over at Anthony who was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, smiling as he watched her get ready for the day. She looked at him, a confused expression on her face what? she asked as he stepped closer to her. He looked into her eyes and squeezed her nose gently oh nothing he chuckled as she scrunched her nose up. do you want to get the kids up? She asked him, already knowing the answer as she pushed him out of the bathroom. ugh do I have to? he asked mimicking a small bratty child. The sound of Angel s chuckles were the only answer as he smiled and closed the door for her.

As he walked out of his bedroom Anthony smiled to himself planning out the day in his head, stopping as he neared his first stop. Reaching down to the brass doorknob he opened a light blue and green door and poked his head into the dark room. He looked around and saw the outlines of a bed. He grinned as he slipped in and tiptoed over to the dark shape. He stood up straight raising his arms high as he got ready to pounce on his unsuspecting son. Right as he went to act he heard a raspy voice from under the covers don t dad Anthony stopped and lowered his arms well I wouldn t if you just got up and joined your loving family for breakfast he grabbed the blankets on his son and tore them off of his son, then attacked. He tickled his son completely awake DAD STOP IT! Chance laughed as he tried to push Anthony off him i m up, i m up! Anthony stood up and pushed his stray brown hair out of his eyes. Laughing he turned and walked out of the room to his next stop 7 feet down the small hall.

He slowly cracked the door open and saw it was dark inside as well as the other room. He located the light switch on the wall and reached for it. Quickly moving he flipped it on, the door flung open in a mock drama pose HERE COMES THE SUN do do dodoo he sang off key and as loudly as he could while using his magic to also open the blinds to let the morning sun light up the room even more. He could hear his youngest child whine as she covered her head with a pink and orange pillow that matched most of her room. Anthony walked over and stood next to her bed HERE COMES THE SUN AND I SAY he waited for a response. After a few seconds he heard dad get out He laughed and pulled the orange covers off of her come on, breakfast He walked to the door and noticed some Beatles posters on the wall, he stopped pointing to them as he examined them when did you get these? He turned to look at his daughter who sat up in bed, she looked over to where he was and said with a yawn they are screen shots-yawn- from the yellow submarine video, I just printed them off the internet Anthony gave her an odd look you are only 11 She got out of bed and picked her blankets up off the floor. yea and she walked by him as he stared at the multi colored pictures. After a moment of shock he shrugged and walked out of her room and down the stairs.

At the kitchen table they flung bits of egg at each other, to Angel s horror the kitchen was left in complete chaos. As she took out her wand to start cleaning she felt Anthony s arms wrap around her waist thank you, love He kissed her on the cheek, leaving a blue mark that she did not notice was there, The children never told her. When he left to go to work he passed by the Morgan s mailbox. The flag was up. Anthony looked over his shoulder to the house and smiled, opening the mailbox door he peeked inside. A devilish grin spread across his face as he grabbed the letters from inside and walked calmly back to the house. Honey i m home! he yelled playfully as Angel and the kids poked their head into view. Well not really i have to leave really soon, but something came in the mail today, something small and letter like he paused hearing the chairs in the kitchen nearly fly backwards. Soon Sally ran into the small front hall, nearly into Anthony as her eyes lit up at the sight of what he held in his hands i-is it really! she nearly jumped up and down with excitement as Angel and Chance. Anthony handed the letter to Sally and watched as she opened it quickly YES! Chance rolled his eyes you are going to hate it Sally glared at him, punching him in the stomach she murmured bloody third years, getting on my nerves already Anthony laughed at his young daughter saying the older kids were going to be annoying. Angel scolded Sally for hitting her brother Sally apologize to your brother, and Chance stop trying to scare your sister, it wont work Anthony smiled and patted Sally on the head congrats Sal, I ll bring you home something later, but now! he looked at his wrist, which had appeared to have nothing on it my look at the time, George will have my head, good bye all He gave Angel one last kiss, this time while he moved away he pulled a small mirror out of thin air and handed it to her. Check your make up, love he had to stifle a full on laughing fit until he got outside. The morning sun just passing over the small clouds as Anthony skipped down the path and suddenly apparated out of the yard to his job at Weasley s Wizard Wheezes. 


End file.
